Stephano
Stephano is famously known for being Pewdie's guide in Amnesia. Stephano is a golden statue that is about four inches in height. He speaks with a thick French accent and has a leader-like attitude, usually yelling at Pewdie for being scared, missing an obvious clue, or for being distracted by barrels or trivial things. He is also very sarcastic and wisecracking. Fans often argue as to whether Stephano is a Bad dragon or a Fantasy Elite; he is most likely the latter, since he wears some sort of Arabic attire. Of all of Pewdie's friends, Stephano is indeed the most well trusted, and Pewdie will immediately take him over anyone. Due to being an interactive object, Pewdie must set Stephano down before opening doors or picking up other objects. Pewdie always makes a point of going back and attempting to find him, and will do so even when being attacked by monsters. He has a brother (possibly an identical twin) called Gonzales. Stephano was found by Pewdie on a random shelf during Amnesia's custom story "Abduction" . Pewdie chose to take him over a teapot. Not knowing what to call the small statue, he simply named it Stephano. Stephano currently resides in Brennenburg Castle. Skills and Abilities A known veteran of many wars in his time, Stephano is an expert hand to hand combatant. As well as an expert in edged weapons he is also the main source of Pewdies knowledge in the forbidden art of Chopnese. Stephano also has a very strategic mind and is able to assist Pewdie in out-thinking enemies before they can take the both of them by surprise. Some fans speculate that Stephano may be with the Untrusted Statues. He is a statue, after all, and exhibits some suspicious behavior. This includes lying to Pewdie about the safety of certain hallways, telling him to do things that often nearly get him killed, and in general enjoys pranking him. In one episode, when Pewdie moved to the next level, the door locked behind him, and he assumed that Stephano barricaded the door. Pewdie finds him near barrels quite often as well. He has also been known to advise Pewdie not to talk to any of his other friends. In the playthrough of Black Forest Castle, Stephano tells Pewdie not to talk to Mr. Chair because "he is a traitor." Other Appearences Stephano has also made "cameos" in other games that Pewdie has played. He has appeared in Octodad and Ao Oni as a normal trophy rather than as his typical statue look. He has appeared as himself in several PewDiePie Amnesia-themed levels in Happy Wheels as either an object, a background prop, and in one episode, as a machine operated by the character. He has also appeared in a PewDiePie-themed level of McPixel. In The You Testament, when Pewdie is tried for insurrection, one man votes for him to be set free. Pewdie speculates that it is Stephano. Stephano also appeared in Cry Of Fear where he was trapped at the end of a strangely curving hallway, but when Pewdie approached him, Ruben broke through the wall and attacked ferociously. Stephano told Pewdie to flee and that he would battle Ruben to hold him off. Stephano's ultimate fate as of this is unknown, but he later found his way back to a random dark spooky location with the help of the Untrusted Statues where Pewdie later found him. Related Pages *Gonzales *Barrels *Untrusted Statues Category:Allies Category:Amnesia: The Dark Descent Category:Characters Category:Introduced 2011